Back in Session
"What started as a dream became their worst nightmare. Fight through hordes of the undead to discover what many have only imagined of." - Map description Back in Session is the first Zombies Map of the Travelling the New World Crew storyline. Back in Session takes place in a high school, and the four survivors begin separated like Verrückt. New Buildables appear, along with new Easter Eggs and Utilities that will be mandatory if the players want ANY chance of survival. General Back in Session introduces many new game mechanics, including the use of Fire Extinguishers, buildable Perk Machines, and Power-Downs. Flames ravage parts of the map, and can only be put out by Fire Extinguishers located in somewhat nearby locations; however this may prove beneficial or harmful to the players' strategy as zombies can access the areas too. A new (buildable) perk makes its debut appearance in the Travelling the New World saga, Outbreak Soda, which for 3500 points gives you the Zombie Blood screen and makes the player's eyes glow a color based on their character as long as they have the perk. Also new are Power-Downs; negative effects for the same normal Power-Ups. Power-Downs have a black symbol instead of a white one and have a generally bad effect on the players such as Half Points, allowing players to only earn half the points they would normally recieve, and Infernal Price, a Fire Sale with the box costing 1900 points per hit instead of 10. Der Wunderfizz also makes a return from Origins, and so does many other surprises waiting in store for the players.... Weapons *M1911 - Starting Weapon *Frag Grenades - Starting Grenades *M14 - 500 points *Ballista - 500 points *B23R - 900 points *PDW-57 - 1000 points *SVU-AS - 1000 points *AK-74u - 1200 points *Remington 870 MCS - 1200 points *AN-94 - 1200 points *MP40 - 1300 points *STG-44 - 1400 points *Semtex - 250 points *Claymore - 1000 points *AK-47 - Box *Barrett M82A1 - Box *DSR-50 - Box *Executioner - Box *FAL - Box *Five-Seven - Box *Five-Seven Dual Wield - Box *Galil - Box *HAMR - Box *KAP-40 - Box *KSG - Box *LSAT - Box *M1216 - Box *M1927 - Box *M27 - Box *M8A1 - Box *MG08/15 - Box *Monkey Bomb - Box *MTAR - Box *Peacekeeper - Box *Ray Gun - Box *Ray Gun Mark II - Box *Remington New Army Model - Box *Rigel Devices - Box *SCAR-H - Box *Skorpion EVO - Box *Type 25 *War Machine - Box Buildables *Emergency Generator *Outbreak Soda *Pack-a-Punch *The Ripsmatic *Tranzit Bus *Zombie Shield Perks *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer II *Quick Revive *Deadshot Daiquiri *Stamin-Up *PhD Flopper (Der Wunderfizz only) *Mule Kick (Der Wunderfizz only) *Electric Cherry (Der Wunderfizz only) *Outbreak Soda Easter Eggs *Voices from the Past: ** Activate power for the entire school ***4 Power Panels ****Near the Engineering Shop ****First door on the right when turning right into the North Wing ****Electrical Shop ****Metal Fabrication Shop #Obtain Rigel Devices #*Available in the Mystery Box #*Throw it at the Computer Labs #**Engineering Shop #**Library #**Near Criminal Justice Shop #*Once all three are affected, an audio cue will sound and a Max Ammo will appear where the last Computer Lab was affected #Find the Bus Designs in the Engineering Lab *Beginning of Something Wonderful Trivia *There is no Demonic Announcer, however Power-Ups still exist. **When a Power-Up is picked up, the eerie sound for picking it up is all the player will hear (i.e. if someone picks up a Double Points, Samantha will not scream "Double Points!"). *There are a new kind of zombie, the Screechmonkey. **The Screechmonkey comes during specific rounds, like Hellhounds. **They look and act similar to the Minions from Die Rise, but they have a lot more planned than just killing the player. **Screechmonkeys can disable Power Generators and will be a great nuisance if not taken care of quickly. **They can drop a Random Perk Bottle in addition to a Max Ammo if the round ends with specific conditions. *There is a Jukebox that allows multiple songs to be played as opposed to a single song on most maps. *Many new game mechanics will be introduced later on. **Fire Extinguishers, which can (surprisingly) extinguish fires. **Power-Downs: *** Only last 15 seconds as opposed to 30 if it is a continuous effect *** Start appearing after Round 10 ****Half Points - All players only recieve half the points they would normally earn. *****Other secret effect ****Insta-Down - All perks are disabled and a single hit will down a player ****Burn Motherfucker - The player that picks it up gets downed and all zombies are on fire ****Demolitionist - All windows are destroyed ****No Ammo - All spare ammo in the gun players are currently holding is reduced to 0 ****Infernal Price - Fire Sale, but box looks Satanic like in Mob of the Dead and costs 1900 points ****Zombie Love - Zombie Blood Screen, zombies only go after the player that picked it up Achievements / Trophies *Good Electrician: 10G / Bronze Trophy - In Back in Session, fix the power. *Beginning of Something Wonderful: 25G / Silver Trophy - In Back in Session, discover what was hidden. *Voices from the Past: 75G / Silver Trophy - In Back in Session, listen to their instructions. *Not Ready to Die: 25G / Silver Trophy - In Back in Session, play all the secret songs. *Hindsight: 15G / Bronze Trophy - In Back in Session, see their perspective. *Unstoppable: 45G / Gold Trophy - Make it to Round 15 without buying any Perks in Back in Session. *Spin Right 'Round: 5G / Bronze Trophy - Play the Jukebox. *Too Much?: 10G / Silver Trophy - Obtain a Power-Down. *Engineers of the New World: 15G / Bronze Trophy - Build everything on Back in Session in one game. *Scream for Me: 25G / Bronze Trophy - Survive the electrical hell.